


[Fanart] Who cares if they know?

by 1jet2unknown



Series: HWOL 2021 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fanart, Harringrove Week of Love, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: Almost forgot to post here. Here's the 4th day of HWOL - Teachers AU with PE-teacher Billy who can't stop openly flirting with shy English-teacher Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: HWOL 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	[Fanart] Who cares if they know?

Find more of my fanart on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/1jet2unknown/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/1jet2unknown)


End file.
